Angry Mob 2: Back For More
by Panthergirl
Summary: Someone from the Angry Mob's past has returned and he wants revenge! Help has arrived and as usual everyone's had too much sugar. BONUS CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Getting The Mail

> > (Hello Spyro fans! I now proudly present the sequel to 'Spyro Leads An Angry Mob'.................The Angry Mob 2: Back for More! Enjoy!)  
  
It was a beautiful day in Sunrise Springs. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the sheep were plotting amongst each other. In a cave, somewhere off to the left, hidden to the world, was the Angry Mob playing dominoes!  
  
"Hunter, it's your turn." said Bianca. Hunter studied his dominoes carefully, and then placed one on the table. "Ever notice how much free time we've had since we retired from crime-fighting?" he asked. Elora nodded. "I know."  
  
Just then Spyro came in. Everyone stood up quickly. "What is it Spyro?" asked Sheila. "Is there danger afoot?" Agent 9 drew his pitchfork. "Do we need to go save the day?" Spyro just stared at them. "Um, chill guys. I just went out to get the mail." Everyone sat down, disappointed.  
  
"I have a question." said Ripto. "If this is a secret hideout, then how come we get our mail delivered right outside the door?"  
  
"Hmm....good question." said Spyro. "Hey, Elora, how does that work?"  
  
"Simple, I bribed the mailman to not tell anyone where we are."  
  
Hunter was busy looking at Bianca's dominoes. "So, anything good in the mail?" Spyro went through it. "Bills, bills, flyer, catalogue, Spam Monthly, letter from Skip, ad..."  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Elora. "What was that last one?" Spyro picked up the letter. "It's a letter from Skip!" he said in wonder as he opened it.  
  
"It says: Dear Angry Mob,  
  
Hi! How are you? We're doing pretty good, except for the fact that we have been captured by a mysterious evil villain who is bent on world domination. Can you please come and rescue us? Thanks! The location is somewhere in Avalar, I hope you can find it.  
  
Sincerely-Skip and the rest of the Ninja Goats.  
  
P.S. The evil villain's name is Melc the Evil One, hope that helps in your search."  
  
Everyone stared for a moment. Then Hunter jumped up. "Woo-hoo! The Angry Mob is back!" he yelled. "Hunter, did we agree on coming back?" asked Bianca.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Like I always say," began Spyro. "Someone needs the Angry Mob! Quick, to the pitchfork-mobile!"  
  
"Spyro! We don't have a pitchfork mobile!" said Sgt. Byrd. Spyro opened the garage that just happened to be conveniently located in the room. "We do now!" he said. Spyro had fastened all their motorcycles together in the shape of a pitchfork.  
  
"Cool! An actual pitchfork mobile!" exclaimed Hunter. Everyone jumped on. "Ok, guys." said Spyro. "It's going to be a little difficult to steer, but I think we can manage."  
  
Two minutes later, they had succeeded in driving the pitchfork mobile into a brick wall. "Spyro, I told you to slow down for the brick wall crossing!" snapped Elora. A penguin went by, tap dancing.  
  
"Ok, by show of hands, who wants to go back to motorcycles?" asked Hunter. Everyone raised their hands. "Quick, to the motorcycles!" said Hunter. Spyro tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Hunter, the motorcycles are wrecked."  
  
"Quick, to the mechanic!"  
  
"Why don't we just go on foot?"  
  
They pulled out their pitchforks and torches and started off. "Maybe we should ask for directions?" suggested Sheila. The Angry Mob spotted Moneybags. "Let's ask him!" said Spyro. They ran towards him. Moneybags screamed and ran away. "Get him!" yelled Hunter. They caught up with the bear and trampled him. "AAAA!!!! They're wearing cleats! Again!"  
  
"Get the tar and feathers!" shouted Agent 9. The Angry Mob pulled buckets of tar out from behind their backs and dumped it on Moneybags. "Release the feathers!" shouted Bianca. A pile of feathers fell out of nowhere. Moneybags now looked like a fat chicken. "Let's string him up!" shouted Hunter. "Yeah!" shouted everyone else as they wrapped Moneybags in a ball of twine.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Gnasty Gnorc. Spyro looked around. "Let's throw him off that waterfall over there!" he yelled." they rolled the tarred and feathered and stringed bear off the falls and watched as he bounced off the jagged rocks below. "Well, that's that!" said Spyro, dusting off his hands.  
  
"Wait," said Elora. "Weren't we supposed to ask him for directions?"  
  
Spyro slapped his forehead.
>> 
>> (That was the first chapter of Angry Mob 2: Back for More. Why was that penguin tap dancing? Why were the Ninja Goats kidnapped? And who is Melc? Tune in next time and find out eventually!)


	2. Pizza Is cool!

(Okay, the first chapter was a little weak, I'll have to go revise it later. Hopefully after I've had some sugar and caffeine this one will be funnier.)  
  
The Angry Mob paced in circles. They still needed directions, but they had forgotten and resorted to their natural Angry Mob instincts. "Ok, who can we ask now?" asked Spyro. Everyone looked around. "What about that guy with a mustache who just happens to be standing over there." suggested Hunter.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They Angry Mob, after remembering to put away their pitchforks and torches, went up to the guy with the mustache. "Hey, you!" said Spyro. "Do you know who 'Melc the Evil Guy is?"  
  
"Evil ONE." corrected Elora. "Whatever." said Spyro.  
  
The guy thought for a moment. "I think so. Does he have cheesecake?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Well, I don't know him, but I do know where his hideout is located." said the guy. "You go over the river and through the woods..." Hunter interrupted him. "Um, isn't that the way to grandma's house?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, you want to go to the information desk."  
  
"That's his hideout?" asked Elora. The guy with the mustache shook his head. "No, they'll give you directions." He started to leave. "Wait!" called Hunter. "How do we get to the information desk?"  
  
"Um, Hunter? It's right over there." said Bianca, pointing at the information desk which was conveniently located five feet away. "I knew that." They went up to the woman behind the information desk. "Hey lady! Do you know who Melc the Evil One is?" The woman went through her drawers (Of the desk, the DESK!) and pulled out a three foot tall stack of papers. "I'm sorry, but unless you fill out these forms I'm not authorized to give you that information."  
  
"But it'll take forever to fill out all these forms!" complained Bianca. The Angry Mob pulled out their pitchforks and torches. "Let's get her!" yelled a random character. The Angry Mob chased the information lady around and past a police station. "Hey look!" shouted an officer. "It's the Angry Mob!"  
  
"Cool! Let's wave at them and completely ignore the information lady!"  
  
All the officers waved ecstatically at the Angry Mob, who waved back. "Hey, Angry Mob!" shouted the officer. "Can you help us?" The Angry Mob stopped stringing up the information lady (yes, like a ball of twine) "Okay!" they said. A penguin went by, tap dancing. "Aw, man! It this gonna be another one of those 'goat walks by whistling' things again? And we don't find out who the penguin is until the end of the story?" groaned Elora.  
  
"Let's hope not, the last time was annoying enough." said Spyro.  
  
"So, what do you need help with?" asked Bianca. "Well, the place that was supposed to deliver the donuts is half an hour late." said the officer. "Can you go take care of it?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
The Angry Mob went off to the donut place, chanting "Donuts! Donuts!" They looked both ways, crossed the street, and went into the donut place. "Wait, it the donuts are across the street then why do we have to go and get them?" asked Bianca. Hunter shrugged. "Eh, you know cops, they're busy with real important stuff."  
  
Meanwhile in the police station, the cops were playing darts. The Angry Mob burst into the donut place. "Alright! Listen up!" shouted Spyro. One of the donut guys lost it. "AAAA! The Angry Mob has rebelled and is using their powers for evil!" he screamed and jumped out the window. The Angry Mob just stood there. "Um, guys? We're just here to pick up an order for the police station across the street."  
  
"It's not done yet." said another donut guy. The Angry Mob was appalled. "How rude!" said Sheila. "We come all the way across the street and the donuts aren't ready!"  
  
"Let's go to Pizza Hut! At least the pizza guys don't assume we're using out powers for evil!" said Hunter. And so the Angry Mob left, torches high and pitchforks drawn, and they brought a rope for no reason. "Pizza Hut! Pizza Hut!" they chanted.  
  
In Pizza Hut....  
  
"Um, Mr. Manager sir?" said one of the pizza guys as he looked out the window. "There's an Angry Mob on the way over here."  
  
"Are they chanting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The manager jumped up in alarm. "Good heavens! The Angry Mob must be using their powers for evil! You guys hold them off while I jump out the window!" he yelled. He then ran over and jumped out the window, just as the Angry Mob charged in. "Give us twenty-two pizzas to go!" shouted Spyro as the rest of the Angry Mob waited patiently behind him.  
  
"What kind of toppings?" asked the pizza guy.  
  
"Did I ASK for toppings?!?!"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
The pizza guy took the order and returned with the pizzas. "Here you go. That'll be $82.50" He said. Spyro took out his wallet, which was odd because he doesn't have pockets. "Isn't there and Angry Mob discount or something?" he asked.  
  
"Oh right. That'll be $5.00" said the pizza guy.  
  
The Angry Mob took their pizza outside and were bust eating when Elora said "What about the Ninja Goats?"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll save some pizza for them."  
  
"No, we have to go save them!"  
  
The Angry Mob stood up quickly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Spyro. They ran off with their pitchforks and torches and rope in the first direction they saw. Of course they immediately ran into a brick wall.  
  
"Ow, what genius put a brick wall crossing HERE?!?!" asked Spyro. "And we still haven't found Melc's hideout!" Suddenly they all noticed a sign that said "Melc's hideout. Follow the yellow line"  
  
"Where's the yellow line?" asked Hunter. The yellow line stepped out from behind the sign. "Sorry, I was on my break. Follow me to Melc's lair!" it said. The Angry Mob followed it as it took them to the hideout. It stopped right at the door. There were many neon signs that said "Melc's hideout."  
  
"Well, here it is!" said the line. "I'm gonna go get some coffee." The line walked away, leaving the Angry Mob alone. "Um, Spyro?" said Elora. "I forgot my torch, can I go back and get it?" she asked.  
  
Spyro nodded and she walked across the street to the Angry Mob's hideout. "Good thing its just across the street." she said. After Elora had gotten her torch, they were ready to go in.

(Will the Angry Mob ever find out who Melc is? Will the yellow line get his coffee? And why did I put a penguin in the story? Tune in next time and enjoy a small chance of finding out!)


	3. Meet Melc

(Okay, chapter three! This time, pay close attention 'cause you will be asked to make an important decision that will affect the next chapter.)  
  
The Angry Mob was ready to go into Melc's secret hideout. "Let's get in there and show this evil-type guy what happens when you mess with the Angry Mob!" shouted Spyro. They charged in, yelling like maniacs. "Look! It's the Ninja Goats!" exclaimed Hunter. The goats were in a fenced-off area of the secret hideout. "Hi Spyro!" said Skip. "I see you got our letter."  
  
"What's happening?" asked Bianca. Spirit pointed to a poster that just happened to be there that had Melc's evil plan written on it. "He's going to use us to take over the world and then get revenge on the Angry Mob, the EFA, and the evil ghost duck."  
  
"But the duck's not evil anymore!"  
  
"Yeah, but Melc doesn't know that!"  
  
The Angry Mob charged at the fence, and were immediately given 5,000 volts. "Oh, maybe we should've mentioned that this was an electric fence." said Midnight. The Angry Mob was charred to a crisp, and instantly dissolved into a pile of ashes, and only their eyeballs were intact.  
  
"Yeah, a little warning would have been nice." said Spyro. Many gallons of water came out of nowhere because I said so and made the ashes turn back into the Angry Mob. "Now, how do we get them out of there?" Hunter wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, all that water could have shortened out the fence." said Skip. Hunter reached for the latch.  
  
BBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Then again, maybe not."  
  
Spyro looked around the room for something that might turn the fence off. In the room there was a refrigerator, a safe, a big red button that said 'Fence off", and a pogo stick. The light went on in Spyro's head. "Um, Spyro, did you know that there's a light bulb on your head?" asked Elora. Spyro unscrewed the bulb and threw it away. "Nevermind that, I've found a solution!" he ran over to the big red button, picked up the pogo stick beside it, and started hopping next to the fence.  
  
"If I can jump high enough, I can go across the fence and throw the goats back over!" he said as he bounced higher and higher. A penguin went by, tap dancing. "Oh, and remind me to talk to that penguin." said Spyro.  
  
Spyro finally jumped over the fence. "Ok, goats!" he said. "Let's throw you back over!" Unfortunately the fence was too high to throw a goat over it so they had to tunnel out. "Um, Spyro?" asked Spirit. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Spyro kept tunneling. "Sure I'm sure!" They popped out of the ground right in the middle of a monster truck arena.  
  
"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They ducked back underground. "Ok, maybe we should go this way!" Spyro said as he tunneled off in a different direction. This time they came up in China. "Nope, it's this way." Spyro muttered. They tunneled some more and came out in the middle of a busy intersection. After a brief terrified yell as a bus drove by, the went back underground and went back to tunneling. They came up this time right beside panthergirl who was busy writing the story. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're lost. Can you write us to where we're supposed to be?" Spyro asked.  
  
"Ok." They were immediately transported back to Melc's secret hideout. "Woo- hoo!" cheered everybody. Suddenly, all the exits were sealed. "So! You dare find my secret hideout and free those goats and try to foil my plans?" The speaker entered the room, despite the fact that all the exits were sealed. "Wait a minute, I know you!" said Spyro. "You're Clem the tech guy!"  
  
"That's right! And now I'm back...and EVIL!!!!"  
  
"But Clem, why?" asked Hunter. "Why do you what to use your technical powers for evil?!?!?!?" Clem paced for no reason whatsoever except to bring some action into the story. "Why? I'll tell you why! It started with those educational comments. Did I get any thanks for that? No! I got my pants set on fire, thrown in a blender, and chucked off a cliff! Did I get any thanks when I tried to help find some apples? No! I got thrown out a twelfth floor window!"  
  
"What apples?" asked Elora.  
  
"Oops, wrong story." said Clem. "Anyway, it still hurt! So now, as my plot for revenge, I'm going to take over the world! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Just then the penguin went by tap dancing again. Spyro grabbed it. "Hey, penguin!" he said. "I know I'm supposed to ask you this at the end of the story but I think you could be useful now. Who are you and why are you tap-dancing?"  
  
The penguin grinned stupidly. "I'm Steve the tap dancing penguin!" he said. Everyone waited. "What?" asked Steve. "Well?" asked Hunter. "Don't you have some fighting skill that can help us defeat Clem? Or a secret weapon? Of powerful allies?"  
  
"Nope!" said Steve. "I just tap dance!" Everyone glared at Steve. "YOU MEAN YOU"VE BEEN WASTING SPACE IN THE STORY JUST SO YOU CAN TAP DANCE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Steve tried to run, but the Angry Mob caught him. They, along with the Ninja Goats and Clem, proceeded to tie him up, paint him green, and throw him off a cliff into a field of land mines. "Now where were we?" asked Clem.  
  
"Um, you were letting us leave unharmed?" asked Hunter.  
  
"NO!" yelled Clem. "But that was clever, though."  
  
Clem pressed a button and a secret panel opened up to reveal a really big bomb. "Now, I'm gonna leave you here so that way when the bomb goes off, you'll all be killed in the explosion!"  
  
"But all the exits are sealed!" said Elora. "You'll be killed too!" Clem shook his head. "Not likely!" A bus pulled up and Clem got on it. "Sayonara, suckers!" he shouted as the bus drove off. "The fiend!" exclaimed Bianca. "That was the last bus until tomorrow!"  
  
(Will the Angry Mob escape alive? Will Clem really take over the world? Will the readers answer the question below? Tune in next time and find out!)  
  
Now, it's question time. Should the Angry Mob.....  
  
a) Put out the fuse with water?  
  
b) Begin a big musical number?  
  
c) Attempt to blow up the bomb?  
  
d) Order pizza?  
  
The choice is yours! As soon as enough people have voted on what they want to see, I'll write the next chapter. 


	4. The Splinter

(Ok! Polls are closed! The winner is..........D: order pizza! For some reason everyone seemed to like that choice. And now, here's chapter four!)  
  
The Angry Mob was trapped in Clem's secret hideout and the bomb was about to explode. The Ninja Goats quickly searched the whole place for an exit but found none. What could they do? Well, what else would you do if you were trapped in a cave with explosives? Hunter found the phone. "Hello, Domino's?"  
  
"What about Pizza Hut?" asked Spyro. "They have that new four for all pizza."  
  
"Bye Domino's" Hunter hung up and called Pizza Hut. "Hello, Pizza Hut? SEND HELP!!!!! And two four for alls, and three large pizzas, two pepperoni, and one with grass."  
  
"Hunter you idiot!" yelled Bianca. "You forgot to tell them what you wanted on the four for alls!" Hunter shrugged. "Oh well, it's all pizza to me." A pizza truck drove by and threw the pizzas out the window. "Hey, that was fast!" said Elora. They all gathered around and ate the pizza. "So, anyone got any ideas on how to deactivate the bomb?" asked Skip.  
  
"Deactivate the what now?"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clem's secret hideout was blown to bits. The Angry Mob and the Ninja Goats were blown sky-high. "Hey, I thought Clem said that the explosion would kill us!" said Hunter. Midnight pulled out a calculator and did a few quick calculations. "Well, I can now determine that I should read the instructions before trying to use a TI-83."  
  
(A/N: In case anyone wants to know why I mentioned the TI-83, it's because that's the calculator that saved my butt during algebra exams.)  
  
"Why are we still going up?" asked Spyro. "Shouldn't we start falling to our deaths soon?"  
  
"Nah, it'd ruin the story." said Midnight. "I'd say we're going to land on that floating island up there." They flew up and hit the underside of the island so hard they actually went through it and landed on top. Bianca passed around some aspirin and ice packs. Hunter rolled around on the ground in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!! I'M DYING!!!!"  
  
He started twitching. "Hunter, what is it?" asked Spyro. Hunter went limp. "I've.....got....a splinter." Everyone gasped. "A splinter?!?!?" squealed Bianca. "That's awful! What do we do?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone except Hunter was wearing operating outfits and was in the operating room. Hunter was lying on the bed. Spyro stood up tall. "I'm afraid we're going to have to......operate!"  
  
(Dramatic reverb)  
  
"Elora, you be my assistant. The rest of you, run around like you're doing something important and dramatic." Hunter got up off the operating table. "Not you!" said Bianca as she pushed him back down.  
  
"Scalpel." said Spyro. Elora passed it to him.  
  
"Scissors."  
  
"Eye dropper."  
  
"Screwdriver."  
  
"Probe."  
  
Spyro finished making his paper airplane and threw it to the side. "Now, for the real operation. Rubber band." Elora handed him the rubber band.  
  
"Match."  
  
"Hammer."  
  
"Pliers."  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
"Axe."  
  
"Jackhammer."  
  
"Microscope."  
  
"Gatorade."  
  
Elora looked on nervously. "Well? How is he?" Spyro washed his hands and pulled on the rubber gloves. "I'm going to need......tweezers."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped. (Dramatic chord.) "But where are we going to get tweezers?" asked Ripto. Spyro struck a dramatic doctor's pose like you see on soaps. "We'll get the tweezers from......the first aid kit. Everyone's eyes flew open in shock. (Dramatic chord.)  
  
"But, no one ever uses the first aid kit except in an emergency!" exclaimed Bianca. The first aid kit sat on a table in the corner, illuminated by a bright spotlight. "I'm afraid that this IS......an emergency." said Spyro. (dramatic chord)  
  
Spyro walked over and opened the kit. He pulled out the tweezers with a dramatic, exaggerated move. "I have the tweezers! Now, we just might be able to save Hunter!"  
  
He walked back to the operating table. "Masks and hairnets, on!" Everyone pulled on their masks and hairnets, and even their rubber gloves. They all crowded around the table as Spyro carefully grabbed the splinter with the tweezers. "I think I've.....got it."  
  
(Dramatic chor-)  
  
"OH, SHUT UP!"  
  
Spyro pulled the splinter out. "Will he be all right?" asked Bianca. Hunter sat up. "I...I feel....so ALIVE!!!"  
  
Everyone cheered and they were back where they landed, minus the hospital getup. Hunter stood up. "Come on everyone! We've got a Clem to find!"  
  
(Doncha just love overly exaggerated emergency room parodies? Well, Here's the newest thing you get to vote for! What do you want to see in the next chapter?  
  
A: A bicycle chase  
  
B: A pie convention  
  
C: A coin-operated slot  
  
D: A vending machine  
  
You have until this time next week! Vote quickly!) 


	5. Food Fight!

(As of right now, at 9:15 p.m., I have counted the votes, and any votes received after this time will not be counted. The final score was a tie between the pie convention and a vending machine. So.....I'm just gonna put both of them in the story.)  
  
Hunter had just had his splinter removed and was now in top physical condition. He went to the World Championship Gymnastics Competition and proved it too. Now they were ready to go find Clem. "Hey, guys?" asked Skip. "We're kinda tired, you know, with the whole kidnapping thing and all, and we were wondering if we could go home and take a nap and then come back?"  
  
"Sure." said Spyro. The Ninja Goats jumped off the floating chunk of land with their parachutes. "Ok, anyone else wanna leave?"  
  
"No, we're good."  
  
"All right then! Let's go...." Spyro stopped and spun around, and then fell over. "...that way!" he said, pointing in the direction he had fallen. They walked that way for a while. "Look! Clem tracks!" said Elora, pointing. Sure enough, those were Clem's tracks, and his track shoes, and his track shirt, and his track pants. And there was also a sign that said 'Clem was here'  
  
"Do you think Clem went this way?" asked Hunter. The Angry Mob studied all the tracks very closely under a microscope. "I think so." said Spyro. "But there's only one way to know for sure. Follow those tracks!" Just then the yellow line walked out from behind a tree. "Hey! Around here we follow the yellow line!" he said.  
  
"Sorry." said Bianca. The yellow line put on his walking shoes. "Ok, now follow me." They followed the yellow line as he led them to a pie convention. "Why did you take us to a pie convention?!?" demanded Hunter. "We're looking for Clem!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who followed me!" said the yellow line and it went off somewhere. "So now we're at a pie convention." said Bianca. "Would Clem be at a pie convention?"  
  
Just then Clem stepped up to a microphone on the stage. "Hi, ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the 25th annual pie convention! I'm your host, Clem, and I've turned evil and am currently planning to take over the world! So have fun at the convention!"  
  
Everyone at the pie convention stared at Clem with a look of horror. Clem cleared his throat. "Ahem, um...did I mention that this year we have pie vending machines?"  
  
Everyone cheered and went back to what they were doing. "Quick! We've got to do something to stop Clem from being the host of this pie convention!" shouted Spyro. "And I don't wanna hear any buts about it!"  
  
"Um, what do we do?" asked Hunter.  
  
"Here's the plan, we divide up, and one half goes that way, the other goes some other way. We dodge around suspiciously while the Mission Impossible theme kicks in and then meet back here! Go! Go! Go!"  
  
They split up and went two different ways as the Mission Impossible theme kicked in. Spyro rolled behind a plant, climbed up a column, and using some suction cups crawled across the ceiling. Hunter shot a grappling hook onto the chandelier and climbed up it. Elora pulled out a spoon and dug a tunnel all the way across the grounds. Bianca darted behind tables and pies, and then put on a false mustache.  
  
Suddenly, the music started to sound funny. "Hunter, hit the CD player, it's skipping again." Hunter slapped the CD player, which immediately stopped skipping and sat down. They all continued darting around suspiciously until the song ended. "Ok, does anyone have any idea of what that was supposed to accomplish?" asked Spyro. "'Cause I sure don't!"  
  
"I've got an idea!" said Hunter. "FOOD FIGHT!" he grabbed the nearest pie and threw it. Soon the air was full of flying pies.......only no one at the pie convention was throwing them. The Angry Mob were the only ones throwing pies. "Oh, no!" screamed Elora. "These people must be so completely dumb that they have absolutely no idea that pies were meant to be thrown.  
  
The pie convention-goers just stood there. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" THE HORROR!" yelled the Angry Mob. Clem laughed evilly. "Yes, that's right! I know you cannot stand people who will not get involved in a food fight! Soon you will be totally helpless!"  
  
The Angry Mob writhed on the floor. "Can't go on. The people are too boring!" said Spyro. "We're doomed!"  
  
"NOT TODAY!" shouted a lone, caped figure on the horizon. It stepped into the light. "Gasp!" said Hunter. "It's the pizza guys of Avalar!"  
  
The Angry Mob let out a hoarse cheer. "Never fear, Angry Mob, we are professional pizza guys!" They threw themselves among the motionless crowd and started throwing pizzas. "Quick! Break open this vending machine and get the pies out!" sone pizza guy shouted. "We need more ammo!"  
  
Soon the whole convention was covered with tomato sauce and fruit filling. All the conventioneers were taking naps. "Strength....returning.....boring.....people....defeated....I feel good again!" shouted Spyro. The Angry Mob stood up. "Thank you, pizza guys!" they said. "Think nothing of it." said the pizza guys. "We're just doing our job." the pizza guys then went back to where they came from.  
  
Ok, so this chapter's a little short. But here's what you're voting for next. This time, vote for the line you want to hear said in the next chapter.  
  
A- "What piñata?"  
  
B- "Ok! Who filled the minivan with cream cheese?!?!"  
  
C- "Will you forget about the stupid possum and help me THINK?!?!"  
  
D- "Oh, by the way, I forgot to fix the emergency brake."

Once again, you have untill next Monday to vote!


	6. Catch That Clem!

(Right now, as of 9:20 a.m., I just counted the votes (any votes received after this time will not be counted) and the winner is.......it's a tie between A: What piñata? and B: Ok! Who filled the minivan with cream cheese?!?!? Do you people like ties or something?)  
  
After the pizza guys left, there was pizza on EVERYTHING. Ignoring the first sentence, the Angry Mob charged at Clem, torches drawn.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the screamed in a group yell as they charged. Clem stepped aside and the Angry Mob ran past him and off the edge of the land. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they continued to yell. They made a hard impact with the ground, leaving a crater shaped like the Batman logo.  
  
"Ow..." they group groaned. Spyro pointed up into the sky. "Look! It's Clem! And he's gained some sort of temporary flying powers!" Clem whizzed past like a dart, and hit a target. The Angry Mob held up their scores.  
  
10  
  
10  
  
10  
  
10  
  
9.9  
  
"What?!?!" exclaimed Clem. "That should have been a perfect ten!"  
  
Clem pulled out a pickup, jumped in, and drove off. The Angry Mob pulled out a minivan, squeezed in, and followed. "Drive faster Spyro! yelled Elora. "He's getting away!" They were now driving on the most twisted, loop the looped Hot Wheels course in the world. "Look! There he goes!"  
  
They followed after Clem. Suddenly, Clem jumped out of the pickup and the Angry Mob ran over him. Twice. The Angry Mob pulled over, cocked their pitchforks, and aimed them at Clem. "Go ahead Bianca." said Hunter. "Read him his rights."  
  
"You have the right to remain stupid. Any intelligent comments you say can and will be used against your face in a idiot court of law."  
  
Suddenly, they were all run over by a bus. "Hey! That guy was speeding!" shouted Elora. "Let's get him!"  
  
They all piled back into their vehicle. "Ok, who filled the minivan with cream cheese?!?!?!" demanded Spyro. Hunter sheepishly raised his hand. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." he explained. Bianca turned around in her seat. "What I want to know is when was he alone with this van for more than thirty seconds."  
  
"What I want to know is how a minivan that seats seven holds thirty-six people." said Hunter.  
  
"What I want to know is when will we all shut up and figure out what to do with all this cream cheese." said Spyro.  
  
They figured it out. What they did was make a quick trip to the bagel store, sat in the van, and had a quick brunch.  
  
Then they were ready to catch the speeding bus. "Spyro! Watch out for that pothole!" shouted Elora. Spyro swerved and missed the hole. "Watch out for that speed bump!" Spyro slowed down, went over the bump, then started going 90 again.  
  
"Cactus!"  
  
"Ditch!"  
  
"Deer crossing!"  
  
"Slow children playing!"  
  
"Old people crossing!"  
  
"Fork in the road!!" They hit the fork and blew a tire. "Who here knows how to change a tire?" asked Hunter. As it turned out, Sheila was the only person who knew. She changed the tire in less than ten seconds, got into the book of world records for it, and then jumped back in the car. "Wanna see my certificate?" she asked.  
  
"No time! Must catch speeder!" shouted Spyro. He somehow managed to break the speedometer by doing warp speed 7. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! LOOK OUT!" screamed Elora. "It's a brick wall crossing!"  
  
They crashed through the wall, leaving a van-shaped hole. The van then hit the haystack behind the brick wall and blew up. "Aw, man!" the Angry Mob exclaimed as they watched the van burn. "Now we have to catch up to that speeder on foot!"  
  
"Forget the speeder! Clem's getting away!" Elora shouted. Hunter saw him. "There he is! get him!" he attacked Clem with full force. Then, Bianca tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "What piñata?" asked Hunter. Elora pointed at Clem. It was actually a Clem piñata. "Oh well, let's beat this up and then go after Clem!" said Hunter, shrugging it off. The Angry Mob beat the tar out of that piñata and got a sugar rush from all the candy. "So, where did Clem go?" asked Sheila.  
  
"Maybe he went through that door that just happens to be conveniently located over there." suggested Bianca. They opened the door.  
  
Sorry this chapter got up so late in the day! We had to take my granddad to the hospital when I was about halfway through it and that's basically where we spent the day. (And no, that's not an excuse I made up.)  
  
Voting time! This time, what T.V. show do you think the Angry Mob ends up on?  
  
A: Kids Say The Darndest Things  
  
B: Whose Line Is It Anyway?  
  
C: Figure It Out  
  
D: Slime Time Live  
  
And yes, you have until Monday to vote! See ya then! 


	7. Whose Line Is It Anyway?

(Ta-da! This chapter is fresh from the hard drive. You voted...kinda...and the winner is............Whose Line Is It Anyway? !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Before we begin, I'd like to thank Time Traveling Echidna for the help with this chapter!   
  
And, I'm also going to do something that I will continue to do in every new chapter and story I post (or try to at least) I am now going to respond to the reviews!!! Here we go:  
  
Princess Bryanna- That's an excellent suggestion, and I am considering it, but it's a little hard to fit all that in. I will see what I can do though.  
  
Dinowarrior- Interesting idea about Steve....maybe for another sequel. Oh, and Whose Line comes on every night at 9:00 on ABC family. (in case you wanna know)  
  
Darkeiya- You're right, there was no way this one could be a tie.  
  
Time Traveling Echidna- Thanks again for your help!  
  
Now, back to the story! (Please note important message at the end of this chapter)

They opened the door and ran inside. "Hey, you people are just in time!" said Drew Carrey, who was sitting in his usual spot. "How come?" asked Spyro.  
  
"Ryan, Colin, Wayne and that fourth person who we keep replacing won't come out of the backstage room."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of all the free donuts."  
  
The Angry Mob made a mad dash for backstage, and Elora, Hunter, Spyro and Bianca ended up getting trampled. "So it looks like you four are going to have to fill in for them tonight." said Drew as they got up. "Look, we're kinda busy..." began Elora. The audience (which was made up of all the Spyro fan fiction writers, some other people, and that guy in seat twelve) started cheering.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Pleeeese??!?!?!?!?" begged Hunter and Spyro. "....Ok." the audience exploded in applause as they took their seats on stage.  
  
"Ok, let's get this show started!" said Drew. "Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway? The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter, just like the sixth grade spring dance. We're going to start tonight off with a game called 'Scenes from a Hat."  
  
Elora and Bianca walked to one side of the stage, and Hunter and Spyro walked to the other. Drew brought out the hat and pulled a piece of paper out. "Ok, before the show started we had the audience write down suggestions for scenes they wanted to see acted out, and the first scene is.....Spyro and Elora's first date!"  
  
The audience clapped and did that "Ooooo..." thing. Hunter walked out onto the stage. "Spyro, why are we at the National Short People Convention?" He walked back offstage.  
  
Elora and Spyro came out and faced each other. "Oh, Spyro...." she said as their faces came closer. Spyro jerked back and put his hand to his ear. "Hang on I have to take this call."  
  
Hunter and Bianca came out. "How do those jalapeños taste on the chili, Spyro? asked Bianca. Hunter started to respond and then his eyes bugged out and he pretended to breathe fire.  
  
"AAAA! My dress!"  
  
BUZZ!  
  
They all went back to their separate sides of the stage. Drew pulled out another card. "Ha ha! Now this one's.....People you wish would just shut up."  
  
Bianca stepped out, pretended to be reading a card, and said "People you wish would just shut up."  
  
BUZZ!  
  
"Next card! This one says "Drew Carrey's Diary"  
  
Spyro ran out to the stage and pretended he was reading a book. "Today, I got beat up by the Angry Mob."  
  
Spyro ran back and Hunter walked out and pretended to write something. "My...real...name...is...Maurice."  
  
BUZZ!  
  
The audience laughed as Hunter went back to his spot. Drew pulled out another piece of paper. "I know where you live...next scene is if Ripto took over Avalar."  
  
Spyro walked out onto the stage. "Now all I need is a booster seat." Elora ran out after he had gone back. "As official ruler of Avalar I declare that all platform shoes be mine!"  
  
BUZZ!  
  
"1,000 points for everybody!" shouted Drew. The audience clapped loudly. "Ok, let's move onto a game called 'Party Quirks" said Drew. "Hunter, you're the host and you're having a party." he explained as he handed Spyro, Elora and Bianca their envelopes. "And they're gonna be your guests. Now, they each have a different quirky thing about them, and you have to figure out what it is." They read their cards, had various facial expressions about it. "They've never seen these cards before in their lives, so begin."  
  
Hunter stood in the middle of the stage, talking on the phone. "Yeah, I'm having a party tonight, we've got everything, chips, dip, disco records..." the doorbell rang. "Call ya back!" click!  
  
Hunter pretended to answer the door and Elora came in.  
  
(Elora is obsessed with everyone's tails.)  
  
"Hey, wassup!" said Hunter. "Great party! Anyone else coming?" asked Elora. She spotted Hunter's tail and cot a crazed look in her eye. "Yeah, there's..." said Hunter as Elora grabbed his tail and examined it. The doorbell rang again, and Hunter pushed Elora away. "I've got to get the door, try the chips." Hunter answered the door and Bianca came in.  
  
(Bianca has issues with the downstairs neighbors.)  
  
"How's it going?" asked Hunter. Bianca smiled and said. "Fine, great day for a PARTY!!!!!!" she yelled into the floor. She started stomping as hard as she could. "Eager to dance eh?" asked Hunter as Spyro walked in.  
  
(Spyro is incredibly annoyed with the guy in seat twelve.)  
  
"YO Hunter! Wass..." Spyro trailed off and glared at the guy in seat twelve. "You...."  
  
"Come in, the party's just getting warmed up!"  
  
Bianca was pretending to turn up the stereo really loud and aiming them into the floor, was also stomping and yelling at the ground. Elora had Spyro and Hunter by the tail and was trying to jump rope with them. "Yes, its disco." he said. Spyro pretended to get some chips, and then he looked off into the audience. "Oh yeah! You want some of this???" he yelled, shaking his fist. He stormed offstage, dragging Elora with him, to the guy in seat twelve. "Are you talkin' to me?!?!" demanded Spyro. He socked the guy and went backstage, Elora hanging on like she was waterskiing.  
  
Spyro was now yelling threats to the guy in seat twelve, Elora was chasing her tail, and Bianca was stomping on the floor as hard as she could, yelling.  
  
BUZZ!  
  
"Ok, Hunter what are they?" asked Drew. Hunter thought hard. "Ok, Elora...really likes tails."  
  
"Yes that is correct!" Elora went to her seat. "Bianca doesn't like the folks downstairs."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Spyro has issues with the guy in seat twelve."  
  
"Yes, that's right! And now we're gonna move on to a game called Questions Only."  
  
Spyro, Elora, Hunter and Bianca went to different sides of the stage. "Now, you guys have to act out a scene, but you can only ask questions. The scene is you're ordering something at a fast food restaurant."  
  
Spyro and Hunter walked out onto the stage. "Can I get some service over here?" demanded Spyro. Hunter, pretending to be behind a counter said "Welcome to Pizza Hut, how may I help you?"  
  
"Can I get a cheeseburger?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you work here?"  
  
"Are you questioning my authority as an employee?"  
  
"NO! I just want a pizza!"  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Spyro let Elora take his place.  
  
"Why can't I get a cheeseburger?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't you go to a burger joint?"  
  
"Are you insulting me?"  
  
"Is Ripto a shorty?"  
  
"Which way to Mickey D's?"  
  
"I....."  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Bianca took Hunter's place.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Where'd that other guy go?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Wasn't he going to take my order?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Will this pizza be fresh?"  
  
"Will you please stop talking?"  
  
"Do you know who I am?!?!?"  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"..."  
  
BUZZ!  
  
"1,000 for Elora and Bianca!"  
  
Hunter and Spyro did the "Sad Look." "Hey, the points don't matter, remember?" Hunter and Spyro did the "Ok I'm Happy Now Look"  
  
Just then, Clem ran across the stage, followed by the rest of the Angry Mob. "There's Clem gottagobye!" they joined the Angry Mob and ran after Clem.  
  
Who should the Angry Mob take their anger out on in a violent and humorous way?  
  
A) Drew Carrey  
  
B) Sandy the Sheep  
  
C) That guy in seat twelve  
  
D) Panthergirl.  
  
Was this chapter not as good as you expected? If you help me, I can fix it! Just email me the name of the game you like (Props, Party Quirks, Superheroes...) You might want to describe how the game is played because I usually get some of them mixed up.  
  
If the game requires suggestions from the audience, like Scenes from a Hat for an example, then send suggestions for some scenes (People you wish would just shut up, Hobbies of the Stupid, Songs you shouldn't serenade her with...and so on)  
  
I do ask that you don't request any songs, because I'm not good at writing them (Unless you already have it written, then you can just email me that)  
  
I want this chapter to be funnier, and I also want everyone to get to participate in it! So if you have a suggestion for something they should do, email it to me at goatninja08hotmail.com thank you! 


	8. The Guy In Seat Twelve

(Well, I'm back from camp! It was nice to have a little break from fanfiction, but I'm glad to be writing again. It was at a college, and we kept trying to hook our counselor up with all the guys there. Anyhoo, first the responses to the reviewers...  
  
Christopher Mason- The Angry Mob is glad to know that you want to get the guy in seat twelve too. (Oh, and the guy in seat thirteen is a mime, so he just might be next on the list.)  
  
Time Travelling Echidna- Well, if you spell your name wrong and I misspelled it by spelling it right, but its your name and you spell it the way you want to. I'm just spelling it the way my spellchecker told me to, but I think I spelled it right this time.  
  
Sapphire dragon0000017-Yeah, I think I could've done better too. That's why I put the little note at the end of the chapter. The Angry Mob is now going to go take their anger out on the guy in seat twelve. (And maybe they'll get that mime too.)  
  
It's story time! (Everybody sits Indian-style around the computer.)  
  
"Aw, man! Clem's getting away again!" groaned Spyro. They watched as Clem ran out the door. "Maybe it would help if we were to actually run after him instead of walking." suggested Sheila.  
  
"Well I'm angry!" said Spyro, stamping his feet. Hunter made a fist. "Well, I'm angry too!"  
  
"I'm angry!"  
  
"I'm angry!"  
  
"We're all angry!" shouted the Angry Mob. "Well DUH! You're supposed to be angry! You're an angry mob for cryin' out loud!" shouted the guy in seat twelve. The Angry Mob glared at him. "Let's get him!" shouted Spyro. They jumped on the guy in seat twelve and started beating the tar out of him. The mime in seat thirteen mimed the whole event.  
  
"AAAA!" screamed the guy in seat twelve. "Um...Um...I've got a splinter!"  
  
=For full enjoyment of the next section, imagine that the guy in seat twelve is someone you really don't like=  
  
The Angry Mob gasped and the operating room was back. "A splinter!?!?"  
  
"Heh, heh. Suckers." muttered the guy in seat twelve.  
  
The Angry Mob was wearing doctor and nurse outfits. "First, we must do a physical." said Bianca. "Bentley?"  
  
Bentley walked up. "Reflexes!" he yelled and hit the guy in seat twelve's knee with his club. The guy in seat twelve went all bug eyed and yelped in pain. Bentley wrote something on a clipboard. "Reflexes are fine. Now, temperature!"  
  
Bentley stuck the thermometer in the guy's mouth. "Hmm...it's too cold." he muttered. He then stuffed jalapeños down the guy's throat. "Too hot now..." he made the guy sit on a block of ice. "Just right! Now for your blood pressure!" Bentley said as he wrapped the blood pressure thing around the guy's neck. "Um, shouldn't this be around my arm?" he asked.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Bentley pumped the thing up to full capacity while the guy in seat twelve turned blue. "Looks good..." muttered Bentley as he wrote something down and undid the thing.  
  
Spyro made the guy lie down.  
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
BBZZZTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey, what does all this have to do with getting a splinter out of me?" asked the guy in seat twelve. Spyro got real close to him and made a fist. "Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?" he demanded. "Cause if you are..."  
  
"EEK!"  
  
"Hey! He's trying to tell us how to do our job!" Spyro yelled to everyone else, who glared at the guy. "Um, no I'm not?" he asked.  
  
"Let's take our anger out on him in a violent and humorous way!!!" yelled Agent 9. They all pulled out their pitchforks and torches. "GET HIM!!!"  
  
They chased the guy in seat twelve until they caught up with him. Then, they tarred and feathered him, stuffed him with candy, and knocked it out of him. They tied him up, painted him yellow, and put makeup on him. Then, they threw him off a cliff and beat the tar off of him. Next, they put on some cleats and did a little trampling and a tap dance number. They set his pants on fire, set rabid attack chipmunks on him, and forced him to listen to bagpipe solos.  
  
Then they did the unspeakable.  
  
(To find out what unspeakable thing they did, scroll down.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Note, this is not for the faint of heart to read. If you have a history of heart or lung problems, do not read about what they did.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Note, this material will not be suitable for children twelve and under. All children twelve and under may want to leave the room like RIGHT NOW, or get off the internet, or go read another story.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Turn back now!!!)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. (Trust me, you don't wanna know!)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. (Come on! You can't possibly want to know what they did! It's too gruesome! Much too gruesome for ANYONE!!!)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(All right! If you really wanna know, then I'll tell you. But please remember that I tried to warn you, and by reading the next part you relieve me of all liability if you discover that it's worse then you imagined!)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. THEY GAVE HIM A **_TIME- OUT_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" screamed the guy in seat twelve as he sat in the corner.  
  
"Hey! You're in time out mister! Stare at that wall and THINK about what you did, and no screaming in despair!" snapped Elora.  
  
"Look at the time!" said Hunter. "We've got to hurry and catch that Clem!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm sorry to say this, but there will be no more voting. But before you turn the Angry Mob on me, listen to this!  
  
Anyone who can answer the following question correctly gets a free picture of Clem!  
  
The question:  
  
What does SPAM stand for?  
  
A: Send Pizza At Midnight  
  
B: Stuff Posing As Meat  
  
C: Stupid People Attacking Mensa  
  
D: Some Possums Amaze Me  
  
Remember, answer this question correctly and you'll receive a free picture of Clem! (I'll give you a hint: it's not D) 


	9. Which Door?

(Howdy! I'm back and I'm still hyper! I'm going to give everybody another week to send me an answer to the previous question, or change your answer or whatever. Now, to answer the reviewers.  
  
Darkeiya- Well, I'm glad you think its funny! But I'm also going to have to ask you if you'll change your answer to one of the choices. I'm not talking about the junk email, I'm talking about that stuff in the can.  
  
Time Traveling Echidna- I didn't know that's when Spam was invented.  
  
Princess Bryanna- Yes, I really am going to send anyone who answers correctly a picture of Clem, so go ahead and make up your mind.  
  
Terror- So your answer is B then?  
  
Now back to the show!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
The Angry Mob and Clem were sitting around, having milk and cookies when Hunter looked up. "Psst! Guys! The story's starting again!" Everyone gasped and put away all the stuff. "Clem! Start running!" whispered Spyro. And they all started chasing Clem.  
  
While the Angry Mob was busy sorting out the first paragraph, Clem went to his secret hideout. The mime in seat thirteen ran up to them. "Look! A mime!" shouted Sheila. "What's he trying to say?"  
  
The mime held up a picture of Clem and acted out Clem running to his hideout. "Um, I think he's saying 'hit me'." said Hunter. He pulled out a really really big hammer from behind his back and hit the mime with it. The rest of the Angry Mob applauded and held up scorecards. 10...10...10...9.9  
  
"Hey! That was a perfect ten! You little..."  
  
"For get about it now! Clem's getting away!" shouted Spyro. The Angry Mob ran to go find Clem's new secret hideout. They came upon a long hallway of doors. "Which one is Clem's hideout?" asked Elora.  
  
"Hmm...Let's search them all!" Spyro decided. (Who else has the feeling that it's going to be one of those cheesy hallway gags?)  
  
They opened the first door. A train was headed right towards them! The Angry Mob screamed and did the bug-eyed thing. "YAAAAHHHH!!!! SHUT THE DOOR!!!" someone yelled. They shut the door and the train hit it. The whole hallway shook.  
  
"Let's try the next door."  
  
They opened the next one.  
  
"AAAA! SPIDERS!!!"  
  
...and the next one...  
  
"AAAA!! LIONS!!!"  
  
...and the next one...  
  
"AAAA!! TIGERS!!"  
  
...you get the idea.  
  
"AAAA! SHARKS!!!"  
  
"AAAA! POSSUMS!!!"  
  
"AAAA! EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAA! A CLAM! Wait, a clam?"  
  
They all stopped to catch their breath. "Ok, there's only three doors left." said Hunter. One door was red, the other was blue, and the third one was tie-dyed, had neon lights surrounding it, had 'Clem's hideout" written on it in many different places, there was a huge neon arrow blinking and pointing at the door, and there was the word "Clem's Place" spelled out in light bulbs.  
  
"So which one is it?" asked Ripto. The Angry Mob though really hard. The Angry Mob got a brain cramp. They tried many different approaches. The flipped a coin, played 'rock, paper, scissors' they sent attack dogs to sniff the doors, they tried knocking, they tried playing Monopoly, but nothing seemed to get rid of the boredom.  
  
"We've tried everything except...picking a door." said Spyro. (bum bum BUMMMMMMM dramatic reverb....) Everyone gasped! Pick a door? What if they made the wrong decision?  
  
"I'll pick...." said Spyro as he held up a finger to point with. The background music grew more suspenseful. The rest of the Angry Mob bit their nails. Beads of sweat ran down Spyro's head. The readers were about to beat up panthergirl for dragging out the suspense in a stupid joke. Everybody ignored Steve the useless tap-dancing penguin. (Not that he was around.)  
  
(Now here's the part of the story where you get to decide what door they take! If you want them to take  
  
THE RED DOOR- press Ctrl F and type 111  
  
THE BLUE DOOR- press Ctrl F and type 222  
  
THE DOOR WITH CLEM ON IT- Press Ctrl F and Type 333  
  
Remember! Choose wisely!) .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
111 "...this one!" said Spyro, pointing at the red door. The Angry Mob breathed a sigh of relief and ran through it. They were instantly drenched by the bucket of water balancing above the door. "Ok, let's keep going!" said Spyro. The Angry Mob ran until they knew they were lost. "I think we're in the wrong story." said Hunter.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Spyro.  
  
"Because those kids over there are changing into animals to go fight evil aliens."  
  
"Oh." .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
222 "...this one." said Spyro, pointing at the blue door. They ran through it really quickly. "Ok, this is definitely not Clem's hideout." said Spyro. "What was your first clue?"  
  
"The fact that we're in a big stadium of some kind and people are flying by on brooms."  
  
"Oh." .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
333  
"...this one." said Spyro, pointing at the door with "Clem's Hideout written on it." The Angry Mob breathed a sigh of relief and went in. "WOW!" they exclaimed. "Clem's hideout is a Pizza Hut?"  
  
Sure enough, it was a Pizza Hut! "Look! There's Clem!" said Elora. They ran over to Clem, who was sitting at a table, minding his own business and reading the paper. "GET HIM!!!" they yelled as they jumped on him and proceeded to beat the tar out of him. "Wait!" shouted Hunter. "This isn't Clem! It's the guy in seat twelve!"  
  
The Angry Mob looked at him, shrugged and kept on beating him up. When they got bored with that, they decided to go order a pizza. "Yeah, We'll take twenty-seven large cheese pizzas to go." Spyro told the guy behind the counter. "Oh, you'll go alright." the guy said as he turned around. It was no Pizza Guy! It was CLEM!!!!  
  
Clem pulled a lever and before they could do anything, the Angry Mob fell through a trapdoor into......their own secret hideout?  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Elora. Clem suddenly stepped out of the shadows. "Because I've taken over it now!" he said. Bianca was startled. "Hey, weren't you just....?"  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
(Ever notice how evil guys always yell 'silence' really loud instead of 'quiet' or 'shush up, loser'?)  
  
"It's MY hideout now!" Clem yelled. Spyro stood up. "Not so fast! You may have taken over this place, but we KNOW this place, from the rec room to our indoor pool!"  
  
"We have an indoor pool?" asked Sheila.  
  
"We know exactly what every button here does!" shouted Spyro. Hunter stood up and went to the wall panel. "Yeah! Like this one!" he said as he punched a button. A space in the ceiling opened up and an anvil fell on him. "Okay, now I know what that button does." he said.  
  
"We'll defeat you at your own game faster than you can say poof!"  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
"I can't believe he defeated us at our own game." said Elora. The Angry Mob was watching Clem do the victory dance, having won his fifth consecutive game of Monopoly against them. "We're not defeated yet!" said Spyro.  
  
"Alright, that's enough dancing." muttered Clem. He pushed the big red button. "NOT THE BIG RED BUTTON!!!!" shouted the Angry Mob. Suddenly, they were all tied up and hanging from the ceiling above a pool of sharks surrounded by a lake of lava behind an electric fence surrounded by cactus. "That's the overly dramatic rescue scene button!" groaned Spyro. "Now who's gonna save us?"  
  
"WE WILL!" came a shout from the door, which Clem had foolishly left open. A crowd of shadowy figures entered. It was...  
  
(Who is coming to save the Angry Mob? Will the guy in seat twelve ever seek therapy? Why haven't we seen a brick wall crossing in a while? Does Hunter really know what all the little buttons do? Why have I started asking you these questions again? I don't know! Tune in next time on Angry Mob 2: Back for More) 


	10. Clem Is In Big Trouble

(Hi everybody! Well, I'm back! And now for the action-packed conclusion of Angry Mob 2: Back for More! But first, I must respond to you guys. Actually, there's only one person I can really respond to.  
  
Darkeiya- That's ok, you didn't create any chaos or confusion, but you were darn right to expect the unexpected!  
  
and I'd also like to say thank you to Princess Bryanna for her suggestions for this chapter!  
  
And now for the chapter-type stuff. Oh, and **_everyone who picked B was correct!_** Expect to get an email from me shortly, with the picture of Clem!)  
  
"WE WILL!" came a shout from the door, which Clem had foolishly left open. A crown of shadowy figures entered. It was the Ninja Goats! and they had brought Martin, Triss, Tammo, Harry, Ron. Hermione, Akiro, Sabina and the Animorphs!  
  
"Hey, you're back!" shouted Hunter. "And you brought reinforcements to help fight Clem!" Clem did the bug-eyed thing. "YAAAHHHH! MORE PEOPLE WHO REALLY DON'T LIKE ME!"  
  
"Yeah, Clem's been annoying us for a while now." said Harry. "So when the Ninja Goats asked us to help, we agreed right away!" Martin stepped up. "Clem was annoying us too, so of course we came to help."  
  
"We have no idea who Clem is." said Marco. "But he has a funny-sounding name, so we decided to come beat him up just for the heck of it." Meanwhile, Skip went up to the button panel and pressed the big green button. The Angry Mob was free!  
  
"Our Angry Mob powers are restored!" announced Spyro. "Not that they were ever gone, but....aw forget it, GET CLEM!!!" The Angry Mob started to attack. "WAIT!" said Cassie. "We can't attack, we don't have Angry Mob licenses!" Elora dug around in her pocket (Which was odd because she didn't have one.) "That's ok, I just happen to have some spare Angry Mob licenses, here!" she threw them the licenses.  
  
"All right!" said Triss. "Let's get that Clem!" The Angry Mob, now combined with the Ninja Goats and everyone else, drew their pitchforks and torches. Suddenly, Steve the tap dancing penguin arrived. "Hey, everyone! I learned a new dance, wanna see?" Everyone stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
"Well, I guess we won't be seeing him again." said Bianca. They had taken Steve and glued him to the wheels of a plane about to take off for Madagascar. "Okay, where were we?" asked Martin.  
  
"You guys were about to attack me." said Clem. The story resumed its progress. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Clem as they hit him with their pitchforks. "Wait a minute!" said Hermione. "We can't hit Clem with pitchforks." Clem breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"We should hit him with really big metal hammers!"  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
They pulled out really big metal hammers and whacked the tar out of Clem, completely flattening him. "While we're doing this, does anyone need anything pressed?" asked Spyro. Several people had some laundry that needed pressing, so they took care of that. (Everyone knows that the Angry Mob is skilled at multitasking)  
  
"Hey! Clem's getting away!" shouted Hunter. Clem had been sneaking off since halfway through the last paragraph. "Let's get him!" shouted Spyro.  
  
"Wait, does anyone remember why we're trying to get Clem in the first place?" asked Skip. Spyro re-read the whole story. "We're after him because he kidnapped the Ninja Goats, was trying to take over the world and get revenge on us, posed as a pie convention host, and because we just don't like him."  
  
"Look! He's getting on a bus!" shouted Tammo. Clem got on a bus and sped off. "The cheater! That was the last bus until tomorrow!" shouted Akiro. "That was the last bus until tomorrow!"  
  
"How are we gonna catch him now?" asked Jake.  
  
"Quick! To the pitchfork mobile!" shouted Hunter.  
  
"Hunter, we totaled the pitchfork mobile." said Bianca.  
  
"To the mechanic!"  
  
"It's already at the mechanic."  
  
"Then lets just walk really fast."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked really fast, right into a brick wall. "I don't believe it!" said Spyro. "Sixty-two people and no one saw the brick wall crossing!"  
  
"Hey, I bet we can use this brick wall." said Elora. "But how?"  
  
"I've got an idea!" said Sheila. Everyone gathered around her as she told them her idea.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Clem drove the bus down the road. "Man, I need a shortcut!" he muttered. Suddenly, he saw a sign that said "Toll Shortcut." He pulled up to the toll booth. "Is this the toll shortcut?" he asked the person inside.  
  
Inside the toll booth was Rachel, wearing a false mustache. "Yes." she said. "The toll is five bucks." Clem tossed her the money. "Thank you! Have a nice day!" she said as Clem drove down the shortcut. Rachel pulled out a walkie-talkie. "The Clem is taking the bait!" she said. "I'll be right there."  
  
Clem drove like an idiot down the shortcut. "They'll never catch me now!" he said to himself. Suddenly, Ron stepped out onto the road with a stop sign. Clem slammed on the braked. "Hey, what is this?" he asked. "Sorry, we're doing road work on the shortcut, you'll have to take the detour." Ron said. "Just follow the yellow line."  
  
"Where's the yellow line?" asked Clem. The yellow like came into the story. "I'm right here! Follow me." it said, and the yellow line led Clem down the detour. Ron pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Clem's gong for the detour! I'll be right there!"  
  
Clem drove down the detour, muttering to himself.  
  
"First the shortcut and now this detour. What's next?"  
  
Suddenly, Skip stepped into the road with a stop sign. Clem stopped.  
  
"What now?" he asked. Skip approached the window. "Toll detour! That'll be five bucks!" she said.  
  
"But I gave my last five to the other toll booth!" whined Clem. Skip crossed her arms. "Then you can't use this detour!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch this!"  
  
Clem burned rubber and sped down the road. Skip pulled out a walkie-talkie. (Big surprise.) "Clem's coming! I'll be there as fast as I can."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Good job guys, you did excellent!" said Spyro as they came back and put up their stop signs and fake mustaches. "Go get in position, we don't have much time!" Everyone got into formation; one big crowd. Clem drove the bus down the road and stopped when he saw them. "Hey, you!" he yelled out the window. "Get out of the road so I can escape from you!"  
  
Spyro turned to the crowd. "Okay! All together now! Ready? One...two...three!"  
  
"NYAH, NYAH! YOU CAN'T GET US! NYAH!"  
  
Clem was mad. "They can't talk to me like that!" he yelled to the yellow line, who was reading the paper. "Whatever."  
  
"Ooh! Just for that I'm gonna ram 'em!" Clem muttered. He put the pedal to the metal and sped down the road towards them. "Okay, NOW!" yelled Elora. They dived out of the way to reveal a brick wall crossing!  
  
Clem's eyes bugged out so much that they filled the windshield! "YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as the bus hit the wall with full force and exploded. Clem was shot up into the air. "Whew! Well, at least I made myself a pair of wings from a bunch of AOL disks." he thought. "Now I'll just fly away!"  
  
"Hey! Clem's got wings!" shouted Sabina. "Now he's going to fly away!"  
  
"Not likely." said Marco. "Everyone knows AOL disk are too heavy to fly." They all watched as Clem glided for a split second, then plummeted down to the ground, hit with a loud BOOM and left a crater shaped like the Batman logo. "Hey, Clem!" called Hunter. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." came the reply from the hole. Hunter turned to everyone else. "He's okay! What are we going to do about that?" He asked as Clem climbed out of the hole.  
  
"Let's get him!" shouted Bianca. They surrounded Clem. "Is this going to be painful?" he asked. They nodded and jumped on him.  
  
(FIVE MINUTES LATER)  
  
Everyone took a quick break. "Is that enough?" asked Triss. Skip looked at Clem. "He's still twitching, we'd better go another five minutes.  
  
(FIVE MINUTES LATER)  
  
After they were done beating up Clem, they mailed him to Madagascar to be annoyed by Steve.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Jake.  
  
"Let's go to Florida!" shouted Hunter.  
  
So they all went to Florida and got a tan, had a donut fight, and faked a shark attack. And they all lived happily ever after, except for Clem who was in Madagascar trying to get away from Steve

THE END

(That's all, folks! Oh, and since I can't remember if I put a disclaimer on this thing, here it is now: I own nothing that is copyrighted by people who are not me! Thanks for reading and good night!)


	11. The Ninja Goats

( I just had to put up a bonus chapter. This is a story based on a suggestion that Time Traveling Echidna emailed me: "What would the Ninja Goats do if they had their own story?" This is what would happen.)

"Um, guys? A little help here?" asked Spirit, who's head was stuck in the fence. They were all at their secret hideout, a big, fenced-off area by a creek. The other goats surrounded her. "How'd you get in there this time?" asked Skip.

"Do I have to explain this?"

"Nah, just lean your head back, twist it to the right and back up."

Spirit did so and was freed of the accursed fence. "Why can't these people give us a fence that we can't sick our heads through?" Just then, Twilight (kid) ran up to Midnight. "Mommy! Mommy!" he said.

"Not now, Mommy's trying not to laugh at Aunt Spirit for getting her head stuck in the fence again."

"But Mommy! There's a sheep over by the creek and he's teasing the other kids!"

"A sheep?! In our secret hideout?!" exclaimed Dude. "We're not going to stand for this! Let's go get him!"

They all charged over to the creek. "Oh no!" they gasped when they saw it. It was Sandy the Sheep! And he was teasing the kids! "You don't have horns yet! You don't have horns yet!" he was saying to Hope in a singsong voice.

"You leave my kid alone!" said Faith as she delivered a kick to the sheep's head.

"I thought you gave up your evil ways!" said Skip.

"No! That was just a cover for my new secret plan, which I won't tell you!" said the deranged sheep.

"You can't fool us!" said Freedom. "You want to tease our kids and give them low self-esteem so that they'll never grow up to be Ninja Goats and then you'll tease us and make us too depressed to do anything about it and with us out of the way you'll take over the world!!!"

"Is my plan written somewhere behind me again?" asked Sandy. Freedom nodded. "Yep, it's spray-painted on that tree behind you." Sandy quickly reupholstered the tree.

"Mommy!" said Trailblazer. "Not now, sweetie." said Freedom. "Mommy's trying to defeat an evil, deranged sheep who wants to take over the world."

"But Mommy, the people are coming."

"Quick! Assume your secret identities!" shouted Skip. The Ninja Goats, and Sandy, quickly disguised themselves as timid Spanish Boer goats. "Sandy! Take off the sombrero!" hissed Skip. The people walked by, ignoring them. The Ninja Goats breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, now where were we? Oh yeah!" said Skip. The Ninja Goats surrounded Sandy.

"You're gonna hurt me now, right?"

"Nope! We're gonna let our kids do it!" said Debbie. The nine younger goats surrounded the sheep. "Oh, like those little shrimps can-"

The kids head-butted Sandy, tied him up, trampled him, hit him with little hammers, used him for target practice, threw him at an electric fence twice and sheared him all in the space of eleven seconds.

"-hurt me." finished Sandy. He tried to pick up his fleece but Ann and Jan (Debbie's kids) grabbed it. "Keep away from the bald sheep!" they yelled, tossing it to Misty. (Blue's kid) "Hey! Give that back!" yelled Sandy. The kids tossed the fleece from one to the other, driving the sheep nuts. "Bald sheep! Bald sheep! Neener, neener, neener!" they sang.

"Now kids." said Dude. "It's not the Ninja Goat way to tease your opponent after beating him up."

"Aw, man!" said the kids.

"He's right." said Skip. "The honorable thing to do is to is give him back his fleece..." Sandy took back his fleece and put it on. "...and put him in a jar and mail him to the Barney show."

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"See they way he's screaming in terror?" asked Midnight. "That means your doing it right!" The kids stuffed the sheep in a jar and mailed him to the Barney show. "Wow! That was fun!" said Hope. "Are we real Ninja Goats now?"

"Almost, you still have much more to learn." said Perdita. "Like how to beat up a Clem!"

"Neat!"

"Watch, we'll show you." said Skip. Clem appeared for no reason. "Like this!" she said as he demonstrated how to beat up a Clem. The kids took careful notes the whole time. Skip delivered a few choice kicks and punches to Clem and finally ran over him with a steam roller.

"Ooo! Ahhh!" exclaimed the kids, amazed at Skip's efficiency. "I can't wait until we learn how to do that!"

(Well, that's it! Angry Mob 2: Back for More is officially over! Who knows? I might make one more and have a trilogy! But that's a story for another time...)


End file.
